


Technological Connections

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Double Drabble, Episode: s10e15 Bounty, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy had nothing to talk about with the ubergeeks at the conference. ("Bounty" tag)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technological Connections

Buffy stifled a yawn, then shot an apologetic glance toward her friend. Fortunately, Willow hadn't noticed; the witch was still deep in conversation with a blonde Lieutenant Colonel.

Willow had been suspicious for several years that there was something going on at the "Tomorrow's Technology Today" conferences, like maybe the military was getting some of their technology ready-made from nonhuman sources. This year she'd finally roped Buffy into attending with her, hoping to uncover proof, but so far nothing interesting had happened. The presentations were boring, the refreshments were icky, and Buffy had nothing to talk about with the ubergeeks when they mingled. Except for--

"...level seventy-five Mage, specializing in engineering and dueling," she heard someone say, and turned to see an energetic, balding scientist nametagged "Dr. Bill Lee" talking to a bored-looking brunette.

"World of Warcraft?" she interrupted, intrigued. It had been one of her guilty pleasures lately; Andrew had introduced her to the enjoyment of venting frustrations in a challenging virtual environment instead of the real world. "I play a human warrior."

"Really?" he asked, turning toward her with a smile. "What server are you on?"

Maybe the rest of the conference wouldn't be so boring, after all.


End file.
